


Zhan is a nerd

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: Mo pensaba que Zhan era un idiota, estando ahí sentado haciendo su puta tarea mientras él estaba luchando para no tirarsele encima.La lucha no duro mucho.Mo se levanto dispuesto a ir por lo suyo.
Relationships: Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 14





	Zhan is a nerd

Zhan estaba tranquilo haciendo un problema de geometría en su escritorio. Mo estaba leyendo una revista. Fingiendo leer una revista. Mo ya no podía más, no quería sentirse como un pervertido, pero estaba con ganas. Si, muchas ganas. Le gustaba cuando Zhan lo besaba en esa misma cama o cuando estaban jugando videojuegos y le “molestaba”, solo para que Zhan le agarrara de los brazos y tratara de inmovilizarlo, mientras, casualmente, había fricción entre ellos.

O cuando Zhan estaba sentado tranquilo y un Mo “molesto” trataba de golpearlo para que Zhan le calmara y se pusiera particular amable con él. Abrazándole, acariciando sus piernas o tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo que se sentara encima suyo para besarlo mientras le dice que no se moleste tanto.

Nunca había llegado mas allá de eso.

Pero Mo no lo admitiría, como tampoco admitiría que lleva condones y lubricante en su mochila por si Zhan un día decide ser un poco indecente con él.

Mo no le diría que quiere ser el pasivo, y que a veces quiere que Zhan lo folle despacio y con cuidado y otras veces solo se imagina que Zhan le voltea y se la mete de una, aun sabiendo que ambos son vírgenes. Mo no le contaría sobre las veces que se masturbo pensando en esas escenas tampoco.

Estar echado boca abajo con una erección no era la cosa mas cómoda del mundo si no te están follando. Mo no le diría nada de eso a Zhan. Ellos no son amigos de los diálogos ni las conversaciones largas, pero si de toques constantes.

Mo pensaba que Zhan era un idiota, estando ahí sentado haciendo su puta tarea mientras él estaba luchando para no tirarsele encima.

La lucha no duro mucho.

Mo se levanto dispuesto a ir por lo suyo.

– ¿Que …

Mo se inclino apoyándose en el escritorio y lo beso. Zhan correspondió mientras agarraba las piernas de Mo y las atraía hacia él, haciendo que Mo se sentara encima suyo.

Zhan tampoco le diría varias cosas a Mo, como cuanto le gustaba cuando Mo ruega por ser tocado. O que le gustaba tranquilizarlo cuando se molestaba.

– ¿Acabaste tu tarea? – Le pregunto Zhan, con su tono neutral, queriendo hacer enojar a Mo mas de lo que ya esta.

– A la mierda la tarea – Zhan le sonríe y lo besa intensamente mientras coloca sus manos en la cintura de Mo, tocando su abdomen. No planeaba ir mas allá, no mientras Mo no se “desespere”.

Mo toca los abdominales de Zhan por debajo de su ropa y siente mas presión en su parte baja. Mo recorre todo el pecho de Zhan y este decidió acariciarle las piernas.

Mo quería mas que eso, quería ser ultrajado ese día.

Mo se cansó, cogió la mano izquierda de Zhan y la llevo a sus glúteos para que supiera donde quería ser tocado. Zhan le apretujo y acaricio su muslo de una forma tan erótica que la respiración de Mo se entrecortaba y emitía gemidos pequeños. Zhan estaba con la respiración pausada y las mejillas rojas sintiendo como Mo se retorcía encima suyo. Zhan le comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello.

Zhan lo apretujo mas contra si por la cintura, haciendo que sus erecciones estuvieran incluso mas cerca, y con su otra mano apretujaba las nalgas de Mo e incluso tocaba un poco la parte delantera de Mo desde atrás.

– Zhan – Mo gimió su nombre.

– ¿Si, bebe? – Mo no sabe por que le gusto tanto que le dijera asi.

– ¿Quieres … esto? – Las expresiones de Zhan eran muy neutrales para saberlo por si mismo.

Zhan le respondió llevando la mano de Mo a su propia erección.

– Fuck – Dijo Mo sorprendido.

Zhan soltó un gemido cuando Mo le apretujo fuerte. Mo se excito incluso mas.

– Oye, tranquilo – Le dijo a Mo sonriendole.

Mo se río y lo beso.

Zhan se levanto de su asiento, levantando consigo a Mo, quien era sujetado por sus muslos. Mo se sorprendió ante su acción y se aferro a su espalda.

Zhan echó a Mo en la orilla de la cama y estaba dispuesto a ponerse encima.

Mo necesitaba más, ambos necesitaban más.

– Quítame el pantalón – Mo relaja sus piernas. No le dice que se quite el suyo, pero espera que lo haga.

Agarra a Mo de la cadera y le quita su buzo de un tirón. Él se quita el suyo frente a la atenta mirada de Mo, tirá su pantalón al otro lado de la habitación como lo haría un stripper y Mo se ríe. Mo piensa que es muy digno para un stripper.

Zhan pone entre las piernas de Mo, lo sujeta de sus caderas y los pone a ambos por completo dentro de la cama.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?

– Te he cargado otras veces, ¿Por qué te sorprende ahora?

– Nunca así.

Zhan lo besa.

– Puedes ir acostumbrándote.

– Engreído – Le dijo Mo y atrae el cuerpo de Zhan con sus piernas, haciendo que haya fricción entre ambos. Ambos sueltan un gemido.

– Me gusta como te quedan los boxers amarillos.

Mo pone sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

– Me gusta como te queda no llevar pantalones.

Mo atrae el cuerpo de Zhan con sus piernas y, en medio del gemido que esto provoco, le besa.

Zhan le sujeta de la cadera y comienza a hacer movimientos lentos.

– Así … – Mo le da su aprobación – Mas …

Después de un rato de movimientos lentos y roces, comienzan las estocadas y los gemidos comienzan a ser mas altos. Ambos soltando gemidos entre besos y toques.

…

Ambos se limpiaron, y ahora Mo tenia puesta la ropa de Zhan.

Zhan tampoco le diría que le dio las ropas que según él eran las mas grandes, solo para apreciar lo adorable que se veía.

Ambos estaban tranquilos y sin calentura.

Mo vio las intenciones de Zhan de acabar su tarea que ni siquiera era para mañana.

Zhan sintió la mirada fruncida de alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
